Eclats
by Amy W.Key
Summary: "On s'est jamais laissé de seconde chance toi et moi. Et voilà qu'hier tu débarques et t'envoies tout bouler, tous ces trucs qu'on s'est balancé à la figure, toute cette haine et tous ces non-dits, tu balayes tout ça d'un baiser qui ne veut rien dire et ça me bousille. Parce que moi, des trucs, j'en avais plein à te dire et maintenant j'ai l'impression que c'est trop tard."


_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'œuvre originale d'Harry Potter, est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Ces petits morceaux d'histoires, en revanche, m'appartiennent._

**Titre : Éclats **

_**Auteur :**__Amy W. Key_

_**Rating:**_**T**_**.**_

_Merci à tous ceux qui prendront la peine de laisser des __**reviews**__, je vous en prie, même trois mots, pensez-y. C'est ce qui nous prouve qu'on est lu, apprécié, reconnu ; ce qui donne envie de continuer à publier et surtout à écrire, et dans mon cas, ce qui m'aide à ne pas me décourager en pensant que j'écris définitivement des truc mauvais… Alors bons ou mauvais, laissez-donc des commentaires, je cherche vraiment à m'améliorer !_

_.  
_

* * *

**ÉCLATS**

**.  
**

_"- Je suis gay, lâcha soudain Harry au beau milieu de la conversation._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Je suis gay, répéta-t-il à ses deux meilleurs amis qui l'observaient bouche bée._

_- Mais enfin Harry, tu sors avec ma sœur, lui rappela Ron sur le ton de l'évidence._

_- Je sais, oui, rétorqua son ami en roulant des yeux. Et je l'aime vraiment, Ginny. Elle est fantastique et elle m'apporte tellement…_

_- Alors quoi ?_

_Harry perdit son regard vers l'horizon, les joues empourprées par les révélations qu'il s'apprêtait à faire._

_- Eh bien… Quand elle me… touche, je ne ressens rien. Rien du tout. On a déjà essayé d'aller plus loin, mais rien à faire… Je… Je ne la désire pas…_

_Ron le regardait, interloqué. Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient d'incompréhension._

_- Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas agréable ou bien elle ne sait pas s'y…_

_- Hermione ! Ce n'est pas ça… rougit violemment Harry._

_Mais l'autre ne semblait toujours pas comprendre._

_- Je… Je ne bande pas. _

_- Oh._

_Les oreilles de Ron avaient viré à l'écarlate. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir en apprendre davantage sur la vie sexuelle de sa sœur avec son meilleur ami._

_- Harry, ce n'est peut-être rien, un problème physiologique tout au plus, une sorte de blocage dû au stress, ce n'est pas facile les premières fois...Peut-être qu'un médicomage pourrait…_

_- Hermione, je doute sincèrement qu'un médicomage me soit d'une quelconque utilité…_

_Les joues de Harry brûlaient, il bafouillait, mais Hermione n'en démordait pas. Elle parlait si vite qu'il se demanda une seconde comment elle parvenait à respirer._

_- Tu sais, ce n'est pas une honte, ça arrive à plein de monde, ça se résout très facilement et…_

_- Hermione ! Aucune médecine ne pourra guérir le fait que je ne bande pas pour Ginny._

_Il se mordit la lèvre. Le flot de paroles de son amie sembla s'interrompre enfin. Il fallait qu'il crache le morceau, ce poids qu'il traînait depuis des semaines déjà…_

_- Draco Malefoy._

_- Quoi "_Draco Malefoy_" ? _

_- Je bande pour Draco Malefoy ! lâcha finalement un Harry totalement cramoisi, au bord de l'anévrisme._

_Un silence estomaqué accueillit sa réplique. Ron le dévisageait comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête, la bouche ouverte dans une expression totalement stupide. Hermione poussa un petit cri de surprise en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche._

_- Oh merde Harry… Mais que… comment…_

_- Le Quidditch, expliqua Harry en anticipant sa question. On se croise souvent dans les vestiaires, et ces foutus pantalons de cuir sont tellement moulants… Il est _tellement_… enfin… il a un cul… enfin…_

_Il ne savait plus comment terminer sa phrase. Heureusement, l'intelligence et l'intuition d'Hermione frappèrent encore une fois et elle acquiesça, saisissant tout à fait ce qu'il essayait de dire._

_- Il a quoi son cul ? demanda Ron qui, lui, ne comprenait jamais rien._

_Hermione l'ignora en levant les yeux au ciel._

_- Il y en a d'autres comme lui ?_

_- Quelques uns, soupira Harry, avant de poursuivre sous le regard inquisiteur de sa meilleure amie. Cédric Diggory, mais je n'avais pas compris à l'époque, je n'ai réalisé que bien plus tard… Et puis Lee Jordans, ne me demande pas pourquoi ; Blaise Zabini, _évidemment_ et hum… _

_Il glissa un œil vers Ron, qui l'écoutait parler sans parvenir à donner un sens à ses mots._

_- Seamus Finnigan et euh… Charlie._

_- Charlie… MON FRERE ? Qu'est- ce que mon frère fout là ?_

_- J'aime bien ses cheveux longs, marmonna Harry._

_Une étincelle de compréhension passa dans les yeux bruns de son meilleur ami._

_- Alors tu es vraiment gay, hein ?_

_L'autre lui sourit d'un air contrit._

_- Enfin quand même Harry, s'exclama soudainement Ron après une légère pause, Malefoy ! Tu pourrais avoir meilleur goût !_

_Les trois amis s'entre-regardèrent, et aucun ne put se retenir. La dernière réplique du rouquin était si naturelle, tellement inattendue, qu'ils explosèrent de rire à en perdre leur souffle."_

C'était la fin de leur sixième année, avant la guerre, avant que chacun ne se mette à craindre pour sa vie et celles des êtres qu'il aimait, avant qu'Harry ne quitte Ginny soi-disant pour la protéger, avant que la mort et l'horreur ne s'abattent sur l'école de Poudlard et que Draco Malefoy suive les traces de son père.

C'était avant les cadavres, les deuils et la souffrance, bien avant les ruines et la poussière, les larmes sur les joues sales et la terre sous les ongles, avant ceux qu'on ne reverrait plus et les foyers qu'on avait perdu.

Harry ferma les yeux. C'était le temps où ils pouvaient rire, tous ensemble dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il se rappelait avec une netteté presque douloureuse tous ces petits moments d'insouciance qu'ils avaient partagés depuis sept ans. Tout ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Il se tenait face à Voldemort, au cœur de la Forêt Interdite, et il allait mourir pour gagner une guerre qu'il n'avait pas choisie.

* * *

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Malefoy ?

- Je rends visite à mon père, triple crétin, rétorqua Malefoy en roulant des yeux furibonds, sa longue cape noire tournoyant dans l'air glacé des couloirs.

Harry soupira. Entre tous, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur lui. A une seconde près, ils ne se seraient même pas croisé, ils n'auraient pas eu à se _parler_.

- Et toi Potter ? La raison de ta présence ici ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

- Je doute fort que tu aies de la _famille_ ou même des _amis_ coincés à Azkaban, Potter. Ou alors je me suis sérieusement gouré sur tes fréquentations.

- Ta gueule Malefoy. Ça te regarde pas.

L'autre lui lança un regard brûlant. Harry se surpris à détourner le sien pour regarder le bout de ses baskets élimées. Depuis combien d'années les portait-il ?

Ils avançaient côte à côte dans le sombre labyrinthe de la prison des sorciers. Les cris du vent se mêlaient à ceux des prisonniers, les fous et ceux qui espéraient encore. Les Détraqueurs, étroitement surveillés désormais, patrouillaient au côté des gardiens humains (ou presque), aspirant joie et énergie dans leur sillage. L'atmosphère était lugubre. Personne ne parlait.

Harry glissa un regard vers Malefoy, par en dessous, l'air de rien. L'autre était fidèle à ses souvenirs. Tout au plus avait-il légèrement vieilli, comme eux tous, un peu prématurément, la guerre tirant les traits et marquant les yeux de façon irrémédiable. Pour le reste, il n'avait pas changé. C'était toujours le même blondinet au port aristocratique, les traits raffinés, les manières hautaines. Le même connard prétentieux et arrogant qu'il avait envie d'encastrer dans un mur.

Harry remarqua ses sourcils froncés, sa bouche pincée et sa main qui se refermait convulsivement sur sa baguette. Il n'aimait pas être ici. Bien fait. On trouvait des compensations où il y en avait.

Malefoy se racla la gorge.

- Je suis arrivé, lâcha-t-il.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il le salua d'un signe de tête, et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Malefoy ne devait pas savoir. Surtout pas. La raison de sa visite… Personne ne comprendrait.

Il déambulait dans les couloirs, indifférent aux Détraqueurs autour de lui. Il en avait trop vu, trop subi, pour craindre encore la présence de ces fantômes noirâtres dont il avait appris à se défendre depuis l'âge de treize ans. De toute façon, qu'auraient-ils pu encore lui faire ? Il n'y avait plus rien sous la peau pâle d'Harry Potter, ni joie ni tristesse. Rien. Juste un énorme vide qui pulsait trop fort entre ses côtes, et lui martelait la tête à la nuit tombée. Un trou noir et béant qui lui semblait impossible à combler et qui s'agrandissait chaque jour, rongeant ses chairs, ses os, s'abreuvant de son sang, le laissant seul et desséché sur le bord de son crâne, comme ces voyageurs égarés sur la route.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il tourna en rond. Les cris des prisonniers, leurs insultes ou leurs supplications, ne l'atteignaient plus. Ça l'avait fait pleurer, les premières fois. D'émotions, de douleur, de souvenirs. Maintenant, ça n'avait plus de sens. Ce n'étaient que des échos lointains qui bourdonnaient vaguement à ses oreilles. Il ne faisait plus aussi froid pour lui dans les couloirs d'Azkaban. Ça ne lui semblait plus aussi lugubre qu'avant. Toutes ces horreurs lui étaient presque devenues familières, avec le temps. Si rassurantes, immuables dans leur tristesse et leur froideur, si terriblement réelles alors que des mains décharnées se tendaient sur ses pas pour lui arracher la peau du visage et se repaître de sa chair, si fraîche et si tendre encore.

Il n'avait plus peur, plus vraiment. Ces fous, ces affamés, étaient prisonniers de leur propre monde. Et Harry les comprenait sûrement mieux que personne ne le ferait jamais, si désespérément seul dans la cellule de son cerveau, libre de ses pas mais enchaîné à son propre corps.

- Encore là, Potter ?

Une voix traînante l'arracha à ses pensées morbides. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était de retour face à la geôle de Lucius Malefoy, qu'il avait juste tourné en rond encore et encore autour du même bloc de cellules.

Il haussa les épaules et reprit sa route. A son grand étonnement, Malefoy lui emboîta le pas.

- Tu te la joues bien mystérieux, Potter. Je t'ai connu plus… farouche.

- Tais-toi Malefoy.

Il eut une pause de quelques secondes. A peine.

- La sortie est de l'autre côté.

- Je ne vais pas vers la sortie.

Le regard que lui jeta Malefoy en disait long sur sa pensée.

_"Peut-être que je suis bel et bien en train de devenir cinglé…" _ricana intérieurement le Survivant.

Soudain une main ferme se posa sur son bras, le forçant à s'arrêter. Exaspéré, Harry se tourna vers Malefoy en levant les yeux au ciel, mais quelque chose l'arrêta.

La main sur son bras tremblait.

Alors il stoppa son regard sur le visage de son ennemi de toujours et ce qu'il y vit le cloua sur place.

- Potter, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais on ferait mieux de se tirer d'ici, toi comme moi. Cet endroit n'est pas sain.

- Rien ne t'oblige à me suivre Malefoy.

L'autre grimaça et se mordit la lèvre. C'était vrai bien sûr.

Il ne vit pas le regard de Potter s'arrêter sur sa bouche alors qu'il aspirait sa lèvre entre ses dents, pas plus qu'il ne remarqua sa pomme d'Adam remonter le long de sa gorge, comme s'il déglutissait difficilement. Ça revenait, il le sentait. Le désir.

Harry se força à remonter ses yeux vers ceux, gris orage, de Draco Malefoy. Et ça aggrava encore son état.

Parce que voir la peur dans les iris clairs de son ennemi ne le faisait plus jubiler. Son trouble évidement, son malaise, ne lui apportait plus la même joie sadique qu'il éprouvait au temps de Poudlard lorsqu'il le voyait dans cet état. Maintenant, ces yeux-là le faisaient bander.

Malefoy avait raison. Il fallait qu'ils sortent d'ici très vite.

- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où nous sommes Potter. Cette foutue prison est un vrai labyrinthe !

Harry ne rêvait pas. Il venait d'entendre Malefoy jurer. C'était tellement incongru et inattendu qu'il échappa un rire. L'autre le fusilla du regard.

- Ramène-moi à la sortie, Potter. Immédiatement.

Le ton de sa voix, l'injonction, l'ordre ferme et pressant qui en teintait la tessiture fit totalement perdre à pied à Harry. Il n'y arriverait pas, c'était beaucoup, beaucoup trop ancré en lui, depuis toutes ces années.

D'un geste, il plaqua Malefoy au mur, ses mains appuyées sur le mur de chaque côté de sa tête et il l'embrassa férocement, avec violence, se collant contre lui sans aucune douceur, prenant ses lèvres entre ses dents, violant sa bouche de sa langue.

Tout aurait été si simple si le blond l'avait repoussé, d'un sort ou d'un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, s'il avait hurlé en débattant, en s'arrachant à l'étreinte au lieu de lui répondre avec autant de passion, de bestialité dans ses gestes, sa main se crispant dans les cheveux noirs, tirant sa tête en arrière pour venir lui mordre la bouche, sa langue parcourant avec avidité les courbes des lèvres d'Harry.

Et tous deux perdirent leur souffle dans ce baiser qui n'avait rien de délicat, qui n'était que désir brut et haine mêlés, que flammes et brûlures dans un seul ballet destructeur.

Harry s'écarta le premier, le souffle court et les joues enflammées.

- Okay, je te sors de là Malefoy. Mais si tu te barres, je te jure que je te rattrape et je te fais bouffer ta putain d'_érection_ – ouais, celle que je sens contre ma cuisse.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, il eut la surprise de découvrir le visage endormi de Draco Malefoy à ses côtés. Silencieusement, il jura.

Il voulut se lever, mais le bras diaphane de son ennemi de toujours – et visiblement amant de la veille – pesait en travers de son torse. Il étouffa un juron pour la seconde fois en moins de trois minutes. Il envisagea un bon millier de plan de secours pour se sortir de cette situation, mais quoi qu'il fasse, rien ne venait.

Bon.

Respirer.

Il s'était déjà foutu dans des situations bien pires non ? Et jusqu'ici, il s'en était sorti plutôt bien.

Ce qu'il avait fait la veille, avec Malefoy, avait été tout simplement… Incroyable. Des années de fantasme n'étaient même pas à la hauteur de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. Mais voilà, l'aube s'était pointée, rose et dorée et Harry prenait lentement conscience de la réalité des évènements. Il savait que son blondinet détesté ferait la gueule dès le réveil. C'était trop ancré dans leurs habitudes pour qu'ils envisagent un autre comportement. Ou alors, Harry était un foutu Gryffondor borné qui se refusait à changer quels que soient les évènements.

Il se dit que c'était une option parfaitement envisageable.

Il tourna la tête vers son ennemi d'enfance pour le regarder dormir, mais cet abruti avait la tête tournée vers le mur, écrasé sur le ventre, le bras passé autour de la taille du brun. Comment pouvait-on être aussi peu classe de nuit et aussi arrogant de jour ? Et puis ce bras, là, autour de lui, chaud et protecteur, c'était quoi ? Un simple reflexe ?

Il songea que trop d'année à côtoyer Hermione n'avaient pas été salutaires pour ses méninges. Il voulut se maudire sur trois générations de trouver Malefoy _mignon_, avant de se rappeler qu'en étant homosexuel, il y avait peu de chance que sa dynastie lui survive.

C'est ce moment que Malefoy choisit pour se réveiller dans un grognement.

Gagné.

- Potter, ton matelas est une planche de bois. Comment tu fais pour dormir là-dessus tous les jours ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- En réalité, avec mon boulot, je passe plus de nuits à l'hôtel que chez moi, Malefoy. Et puis je préfère mon canapé.

Malefoy tourna vers lui une mine aussi endormie qu'ébahie.

- Ton canapé ?

Le brun haussa les épaules.

- Quand je rentre, je suis souvent trop claqué pour me traîner jusqu'à ma piaule. Ou trop bourré. Ça dépend.

- Tu es un déchet Potter.

- Merci, Malefoy. Venant de toi, c'est plus aimable que ce que tu ne m'as jamais dit.

Le silence s'installa, paisible. Malefoy n'avait pas bougé son bras, et Harry commençait à se sentir vaguement gêné par le regard d'acier qui le dévisageait.

- Tu regrettes, Potter ?

La voix était presque douce. Le brun sentit son souffle se bloquer.

- Je savais que tu serais chiant dès le matin.

L'autre renifla dédaigneusement avant de se retourner sur le dos, pliant ses bras derrière sa nuque et libérant l'abdomen de son compagnon.

- Pas moi, lâcha-t-il en fixant le plafond. C'était bien. C'était mieux que tout ce que j'ai vécu depuis la fin de cette putain de guerre.

Entendre jurer Malefoy ébranla violemment Harry, bien plus que l'évocation des horreurs qui les avaient frappé il n'y avait de cela pas si longtemps encore.

- Te voilà mélancolique, Malefoy. Arrête, je vais finir par pleurer.

- Je déconne pas Potter. Cesse un peu de te comporter comme un gamin. C'est fini Poudlard. Ça sert plus à rien de s'engueuler dans le vide.

- T'as avalé quoi cette nuit ?

L'autre eut un sourire lubrique.

- Tu le sais bien pourtant. On a _baisé_ Potter. Ça sert à rien de le nier.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- On a baisé et c'était bien.

- Ouais, souffla finalement Harry, c'était vachement bien. Mais maintenant ?

- Quoi maintenant ?

- On fait quoi ?

- Eh bien pour commencer, je vais prendre une douche. Ensuite, tu m'offriras un petit-déjeuner parce que je meurs de faim.

- T'es vraiment sans gêne hein ?

- Tu adorais ça, cette nuit, sourit doucement Draco Malefoy en s'extirpant du lit.

* * *

- Thé ou café ?

- Thé.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, marmonna Harry. L'aristocratie anglaise, hein ?

-Toi, je suis sûr que tu es le genre à boire un de ces chocolats chauds trop sucrés dont raffolent les enfants moldus.

Harry grimaça en cachant sa bouteille de lait dans son dos.

- En trempant des toasts inondés de confiture dans ton bol, ajouta Malefoy avec un demi-sourire.

- Et toi, c'est bacon-œuf, toasts grillés à la poêle dans un service en porcelaine.

L'autre ricana franchement.

- Tu sais cuisiner, Potter ?

- Contrairement à toi Malefoy, j'ai été élevé par des Moldus, sans domestique ni gouvernante pour préparer ma bouffe à ma place. Alors, oui, je sais cuisiner.

Harry joignit le geste à la parole.

- Mon dieu, le grand Harry Potter me prépare mon petit-dej'… La moitié des sorcières se pâmeraient pour un tel honneur.

- Ta gueule Malefoy.

En quelques minutes, un petit-déjeuner typiquement anglais s'alignait sur la table. Ravi, les deux hommes se mirent à manger en silence.

- Tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu foutais à Azkaban hier, Potter.

L'autre manqua de s'étouffer dans ses toasts.

- Non.

- Prends moi pour un con. Je parie que t'es tout à fait le genre de héros éploré à aller rendre visite à tes "victimes", à ceux qui sont en tôles plus ou moins à cause de toi.

- Tu as tort, Malefoy. Je n'ai aucune pitié pour les Mangemorts qui moisissent là-bas. J'y vais pour me vider la tête.

Le blond crut avoir mal entendu.

- Pardon ?

- Les Détraqueurs. Je sais leur résister depuis ma troisième année, mais grâce à eux je peux libérer un peu mes pensées. Je dois me concentrer sur le meilleur pour ne pas sombrer quand je suis là-bas, et ça m'évite de ressasser.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Non. Avec le temps, ça marche moins bien.

- Tu te psychanalyses chez les Détraqueurs ?

Il était totalement éberlué.

- On peut dire ça ouais. C'est mieux que de se bourrer la gueule pour dormir.

- Et ça t'est arrivé souvent, ça aussi, pas vrai ? murmura doucement Draco sur le ton de celui qui a vécu la même chose.

Harry acquiesça en silence. Finalement, ils se comprenaient.

- Mon père va bientôt crever, lâcha soudain Malefoy.

- Je dois compatir ?

- Non. Même moi ça ne me rend pas triste. Mon père était une ordure, et il mourra comme une ordure. L'ordre des choses est respecté.

Jamais Harry n'aurait cru entendre Malefoy parler ainsi de son père.

- J'ai toujours cru que tu adorais ton père.

- T'es dingue ? Il était à moitié cinglé. Je crois que les Doloris de Voldemort lui ont bousillé le cerveau. C'est ma mère qui sera triste, pas moi.

- Je vois…

Ils burent leur thé et leur chocolat respectif dans un silence tranquille. Si quelqu'un leur avait dit quelques années plus tôt qu'ils se retrouveraient un jour côte à côte à partager un petit-déjeuner après une folle nuit de sexe, ils auraient dévisagé l'abruti avant de l'envoyer rôtir en Enfer. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, la situation semblait presque naturelle, comme si toute leur vie n'avait eu de cesse que d'aboutir à cet instant.

- Pourquoi t'es pas mort, cette nuit là ?

La question de Malefoy tomba, glaciale.

- Tu l'aurais voulu ?

- Non. Je me demandais c'est tout.

- J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

- J'ai eu peur tu sais. Quand Hagrid a ramené ton corps. J'ai mis trop de temps à comprendre je crois.

- A comprendre quoi, Malefoy ?

- Pourquoi j'étais obligé de te haïr.

- Tu étais _obligé_ ?

- Tu m'as détesté le premier. Mais moi, je n'ai jamais voulu ça, je te rappelle.

Harry se souvint. Le train, en première année. Le comportement suffisant de ce petit con de Malefoy, et la haine qui les avait suivi au cours des années, jusqu'à la fin. Et Draco qui lui disait, maintenant, qu'il avait craint sa mort. Harry secoua la tête, incrédule.

- Et tu voulais quoi ?

Malefoy se tut, le regard rivé sur ses doigts. Puis il prit sa respiration.

- On a tous cru que c'était fini, que tu nous avais abandonné. T'étais là, froid et immobile, et il n'y avait rien à faire. On savait ce que ça signifiait, que Voldemort allait débarquer, victorieux, d'une seconde à l'autre et qu'on devrait choisir entre mourir ou s'allier à lui. Quand je t'ai vu, là, sur la pierre froide, et que tout le monde ravalait ses larmes, j'ai su que je choisirais de mourir, Harry.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Quelque part au fond de lui, au fond d'eux, quelque chose remua, quelque chose de brûlant, qui faisait mal dans le ventre mais du bien dans le cerveau.

- C'était n'importe quoi ce combat. Tout ça pour en arriver là… J'ai regretté de t'avoir haï toutes ces années quand je t'ai vu mort. C'est seulement à ce moment là que j'ai compris que si je t'avais détesté avec tant d'obstination pendant tout ce temps, c'est que j'étais incapable de faire autrement, sinon, j'allais mourir moi aussi, dévoré par autre chose… Tu as toujours été parfait, toi Harry Potter, le héros. Dans ma tête, je pensais que c'était facile d'être toi, que tu étais aimé par tous, que c'était chouette d'être Celui-qui-a-survécu.

" Et puis je t'ai vu mort, et j'ai compris que j'avais tort. Être toi, ça signifiait accepter de se sacrifier dans une guerre qu'on n'avait pas choisi, pour des gens qu'on ne connaissait pas forcément, qu'on n'aimait pas beaucoup plus ; que t'avais un destin atrocement lourd sur tes épaules depuis des années et que malgré ta renommée, au final, c'est tout seul que tu devais crever dans cette forêt maudite. C'était dégueulasse. J'ai été dégueulasse moi-aussi. Je voulais pas me l'avouer, jusqu'à la fin.

" Je me suis senti con, quand t'es mort Harry. Tellement con. De n'avoir jamais pu te le dire.

Un sanglot.

Harry tourna la tête.

Malefoy pleurait. Son visage était impassible, mais les larmes ravageaient ses yeux, dévalaient ses joues, et il ne faisait rien pour les arrêter. Il parlait avec l'accent désespéré de ceux qui ont retenu leurs mots pendant trop longtemps. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sincère, aussi perdu, aussi vulnérable. Ce n'était plus Malefoy qu'il avait devant les yeux. C'était Draco. Et ça lui ébranlait le cœur comme si on y avait fait péter une bombe.

- J'aurais vraiment voulu être ton ami. J'ai cru crever de joie que tu t'es relevé. Je me suis dit que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Mais t'es parti. Merde Harry. On s'est jamais laissé de seconde chance toi et moi. Et voilà qu'hier tu débarques à Azkaban et t'envoies tout bouler, tous ces trucs qu'on s'est balancé à la figure, toute cette haine et tous ces non-dits, tu balayes tout ça d'un baiser qui ne veut rien dire et ça me bousille. Parce que moi, des trucs, j'en avais plein à te dire et que j'ai l'impression que c'est trop tard maintenant.

Harry tendit la main pour essuyer les larmes sur les joues de son amant. Il braqua son regard sur lui, surpris, ses yeux gris et humides comme un ciel d'orage.

- Je crois que je sais ce que t'essayes de dire, Draco. Peut-être que j'ai la même chose à te dire.

Le front du blond se plissa.

Harry se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

- On a tout le temps, maintenant, tu sais, susurra-t-il tout contre sa bouche, dans un souffle chaud et empli de promesses.

Draco referma ses bras sur son ancien rival.

- Fais-moi l'amour, Harry.

**FIN**

**.  
**

* * *

_**Le mot de la fin :**__. _

_Hop, un petit OS en quelques minutes, constitué de morceaux de fictions abandonnés ça et là dans mon ordinateur. Depuis le temps que je voulais écrire un vrai Drarry. Promis, y'en a tout plein d'autres qui arrivent, mais il fallait que je me débarrasse de ces morceaux là pour réussir à écrire de nouvelles choses. Je suis désolée si ça semble un peu décousu, si ça manque d'explications, si ça part un peu en n'importe quoi. Ça semblait logique, comme ça. _

_Oubliez pas une petite review pour me donner votre avis et poser vos questions !_

**_Amy._**


End file.
